Our three little miracles
by StoryWriter88
Summary: Blu and Jewel have been waiting for this for the last month. The hatching of their three kids. Prequel to Rio 2. My first story enjoy.


Inside the aviary of the Blu Bird Sanctuary in the city of Rio de Janeiro sat three eggs but not just any regular eggs. They were the eggs of the rare Spix Macaw.

The "Bird Man" of Brazil: Dr. Tulio Monteiro was making the last examination on the eggs while their parents Blu and Jewel watched.

" I'm so nervous yet I can't help but feel excited that I'm going to be father"said Blu as he flew over to observe his unhatched kids"

"Blu don't be" Jewel said as she flew over and nuzzled her mate's neck "You'll be a great father

"But you'll be an even more amazing mother"came Blu's response

"Oh Blu I'm flattered that-" Jewel was interrupted by the sound of cracking eggshells

"Yes it's time I'll just leave you two alone" Tulio shouted as he walked out the door

Blu and Jewel flew over as the egg on the right began to crack and break as the first of their three kids worked its way out.

Their first child was a girl. She was big and fluffy with bright green eyes and had light blue feathers like Jewels. Just looking at her reminded Jewel of her father Eduardo and her aunt Mimi. Thinking about it made her miss them and wish they were here.

"She's should we name her?" Blu asked snapping Jewel out of her memory stream. " I was thinking of Savannah"

"Oh I was thinking of maybe Carla" Jewel replied remembering that it was what aunt Mimi wanted to name her before being named Jewel after her mother.

"Yeah that does better"Blu said as he watched over the other two eggs.

(3 minutes and 25 seconds later)

Jewel was busy watching Carla when she noticed the middle egg cracking and another girl popped out.

She looked like her mother but had her her father's eyes and her tail and wings were a dark blue like her father's while the rest of her body was light blue like mother's

"What should we name her?"Blu asked " because I was thinking maybe Jasmine"

"Well I wanted to name her after you" Jewel replied as she continued to watch over Carla.

"Why she looks more like you so shouldn't she be named after you?" Blu asked

"Well I wanted to name all three of our children after the best things in my life like how my family was going to name me Carla at first but changed it to looking at her eyes remind me of you" Jewel replied

"Okay then how about Bia?" Blu suggested.

"I like it" Jewel said as she focused on the unhatched left egg while Blu watched over Carla and Bia.

(Three minutes later)

Blu and Jewel watched in anticipation as the their last egg broke and a boy macaw came out

He looked like his father with same dark blue feathers, same hairstyle or more like feather-style, and brown eyes.

"I was thinking of naming him Bobby" Blu said

"Really because I was thinking of naming him after Tulio. After all he did heal my wing and if it weren't for him we would have never met" Jewel said as she pulled Bia away from a book on bird anatomy and Carla away from Tulio's IPod that he left on the table by accident.

"These kids sure are active." Jewel thought to herself as she lowered her two daughters down into the nest

"Okay let's see. How about Tiago?" Blu suggested as he turned his son's head away from an All in One Adventurers Knife that had caught his eye.

"Seriously Tulio should really take care of his personal stuff."Blu thought to himself.

"Well I like the name." Jewel replied giving approval. "Carla, Bia, and Tiago welcome to the world' she added

That night both Blu and Jewel thought about how their lives had changed over the last 20 months

Jewel being a fiercely independent bird and never relying on anyone. Blu on the other hand was brought up in captivity and spent his days relaxing and eating cookies and drinking hot cocoa **(Fun Fact Just like with dogs chocolate is actually toxic to macaws) **

Neither of them 20 months ago would have believed that they would have babies with the other but life is just full of surprises and with the hatching of their kids the last link in the chain of their bonds were forged. It was all thanks to their three little miracles that were their kids.


End file.
